There are a number of known field rate up-conversion algorithms. One example is described in "Fractional frame rate up-conversion using weighted median filters", P. Haavisto et al., IEEE Transactions on Consumer Electronics, Vol.35, No.3, August 1989, which uses weighted median filtering and a motion detector. The known algorithms show a poor motion portrayal and undesirable artifacts.